Ferris Boyle
'''Ferris Boyle is the secondary antagonist of "Heart of Ice", an episode of Batman: the Animated Series. Ferris Boyle is the wealthy CEO of Gothcorp who falsely promotes himself and his company in a positive light publicly, and was nominated for Gotham's "Humanitarian Industrialist of the Year" award. However, in reality, Boyle was a ruthless, greedy and heartless man who has no qualms in sacrificing innocent lives for the sake of money. He was voiced by Mark Hamill, who would go on to voice The Joker in the same show. Batman: the Animated Series Heart of Ice A year before the episode took place, he broke into the lab of Victor Fries with guards to stop his unauthorized experiment, which he had ordered to be stopped weeks earlier as it was putting him three million dollars in debt, despite Fries reasoning that the experiment was the only chance to save his wife. Seeing that Boyle can't be reasoned with, Fries pulled a gun on him. Ferris managed to talk him down, claiming he had lost his temper and they could discuss this. Then, when Fries let his guard down, Boyle kicked Victor Fries into a batch of chemicals, causing them to react. Panicking, he and his guards ran, leaving him to die just for using his company's equipment without authorization. Fries survived, but was modified by the substances and transformed into Mr. Freeze. Now, on a vendetta against Boyle, Freeze steals various parts from Gothcorp in order to construct a cannon that can produce massive amounts of sheer cold. As Batman attempted to stop him, he finds the tape that revealed Victor's loss and Boyle's corruption, after which Freeze captures him and traps him in his hideout. He then uses his weapon to attack the Gothcorp building and confronts Boyle at the Gothcorp Humanitarian Party, freezing him up to the waist. As Boyle begs for his life, Mr. Freeze gets ready to freeze him completely so he can see that same pathetic face for eternity, until Batman confronts Freeze at the party, fighting him one-on-one until he breaks Freeze's helmet with a flask of chicken soup. Freeze is defeated, and arrested along with Boyle, as Batman presented evidence of Boyle's crimes to the press and leaves him half encased in ice, saying "Good night, Humanitarian." He likely went to prison after he was exposed. Comics In the comics, Boyle wanted revenge on Mr. Freeze for losing everything, but he got killed. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Cold, Cold Heart Ferris Boyle makes an appearance as the true main antagonist, as well as being the one responsible for the events in the Batman: Arkham Origins DLC; Cold, Cold Heart. He's also responsible for Mr. Freeze's condition. At first, Boyle appeared to be a humanitarian, but in reality, he's a stone-cold and unethical sociopath involved in illegal and dangerous weapon manufacturing. In the end, Boyle is stopped by Batman and arrested by the GCPD. Trivia *Ferris Boyle was voiced by Mark Hamill in the Animated Series. The producers liked his performance so much that they replaced Tim Curry, who was supposed to play The Joker, with him, partially because Tim Curry's portrayal was too scary for kids. The Joker became Hamill's most iconic role, next to Luke Skywalker. *In Batman: Arkham Origins, Ferris Boyle is voiced by Stephen Tobolowsky, who played Happy Chapman in Garfield the movie. *Since Boyle was responsible for Victor's transformation into Mr. Freeze, this makes him Freeze's personal archenemy. Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Elitist Category:Embezzlers Category:Extortionists Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Archenemy Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal